nadie puede ser tan malo ¿o si?
by paulina Malfoy
Summary: hermione y draco son prefectos hermione descubre cosas de malfoy que no sabia y el de ella bailes , hogsmeade ,besos,confuciones etc .. ... este fic lo dedico a mi prima KAREL HAPPY B-DAY!! *_~
1. MALFOY!

Hola de seguro ya han de haber leido mi fic pasado ( draco hermione ¿ amor?) ahora vengo con uno nuevo pero la verdad no tengo muchas ideas y hay muchos fics que son muy parecidos (me entienden los que se la pasan leyendo fan ficts de d/hr ) bueno espero que les guste y r/r please ¡!!! Bye  
  
NOTA- [ ] pensamiento - - dialogo ( ) notas de la autora (osea yo )  
  
~*~*~*~* #$%& paulina Malfoy&%$# *~*~*~*~ ^_^  
  
________________________________******__________________________________  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger , puede venir por favor? -la llamo la profesora Mc Gonagall en el gran comedor acababan de llegar de unas largas vacaciones hermione estaba muy feliz de poderse encontrar con sus amigos y sobre todo con hary ( se que se escribe ha rry osea con doble R pero en mi compu se cambia ) porque el curso pasado se habia dado cuenta de que le gustaba el era muy tierno y siempre la intentaba proteger junto con ron , al parecer ron quiere con ella mas que una simple amistad pero ella finge que no sabe . -si maestra - dijo Hermione un poco preocupada (no sabia porque la llamaba )  
  
-lamento interrumpirle su cena de inicio de clases pero necesito hablar con usted -dijo muy seria la profesora Mc Gonagall  
  
-a no se preocupe - hermione estaba muy nerviosa de que querra hablar la maestra con ella [ bueno no puede ser nada malo acabo de entrar a clases ] penso Hermione  
  
la maestra la guió por un lugar muy raro y después pronuncio algo -pastel de chocolate - ( fue lo primero que me llego a la mente ) y entraron a una especie de sala común solo que tenia los escudos de las 4 casas  
  
-espere aquí señorita Granger - dijo la profesora y le sonrio hermione no comprendia nada en eso entraron otros maestros con justin finch- fletchey (hufflepuff ) anne watsten ( ravenclaw .......ya se el nombre ...no se me ocurrio ningun personaje del libro ) y Draco Malfoy [ o nooooo si esta ese aquí he de estar por algo muy malo y alomejor estoy involucrada ]  
  
-muy bien señores se han de preguntar que es lo que hacen aquí -dijo la profesora mc. Gonagall todos se lanzaron miradas de incomprensión - muy bien estan aquí porque sus notas el año pasado fueron muy altas asi que los hemos nombrado prefectos de sus respectivas casas - todos estaban impresionados excepto los maestros -la contraseña para entrar a la sala comun es pastel de chocolate ahora en los dormitorios esta su nombre sabran cuales son - y se dirigio a la salida - quédense aquí deseguro ya termino el banquete y salio junto con los otros maestros  
  
todos se quedaron ahí parados en la sala comun sin saber que decir hasta que justin hablo -hola soy justin de hufflepuff -  
  
-anne de ravenclaw- dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta hacia draco y justin  
  
-hermione Granger de gryffindor-  
  
-draco Malfoy -dijo con tono frio -pero para ustedes Malfoy -y se fue hacia los dormitorios todos se quedaron viendo la escena  
  
-Malfoy??-dijo anne- no es muy buena onda que digamos  
  
-no entiendo como es prefecto es uno de los peores alumnos- dijo Hermione enojada  
  
-no importa hay que bajar a comer algo no?-dijo justin - hey Malfoy no bajas ?!!-grito pero nadie contesto draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
[ no puede ser soy prefecto de seguro mi padre a de haber tenido algo que ver pero que digo dumbledore no es tan facil de convencer alomejor si me lo gane ja!! Claro soy un Malfoy pero me toco con los peores dos sangre sucia nada mas eso me faltaba y esa anne no me cae muy bien tendre que soportarlos todo el año escolar . mm tal vez me la pase mejor que con los idiotas de crabbe y goyle * hey Malfoy no bajas ?!!* que demonios quiere ese idiota ]  
  
-creo que no quiere bajar -dijo anne  
  
-no hables si no sabes -se escucho una voz fría .....era Malfoy  
  
-si no contestas lo mas seguro es que no quieras bajar - dijo hermione -nosotros solo queremos llevarnos bien pero tu no dejas de portarte como un idiota- dijo enojada  
  
Malfoy se le acerco y quedando muy cerca le dijo - no te atrevas a llamarme idiota entendiste .......sangre sucia -estas ultimas palabras las pronuncio muy detenidamente como con asco - una cosa es que me comporte como idiota y otra que mantenga mi distancia con sangre sucias como ustedes y una estupida ravenclaw -dijo y con estas palabras salio de la sala comun  
  
-que siente ese idiota - dijo justin  
  
dejalo no vale la pena ni nuestro tiempo - dijo anne, hermione solo se habia quedado pensativa sintio su aliento y vio esos ojos grises tan cerca  
  
-vamos al gran comedor tengo hambre -dijo justin -y ya no hay que hacerle caso a este estupido de Malfoy -tienes razon- dijo anne  
  
-vamos -dijo hermione  
  
y se dirijieron al gran comedor no estaba Malfoy pero a ella se le habia olvidado  
  
-que paso hermione ?-dijo un ron preocupado  
  
-nos tenias preocupados- dijo un chico de hermosos ojos verdes que a hermione mataban  
  
-soy prefecta ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Hermione gritando y emocionada  
  
-prefecta?? -dojo ron  
  
-si mañana me dan mi insignia apoco no es genial dormire en un cuarto para mi sola- ron y hary se le quedaron viendo tristes- pero los ire a visitar -agrego Hermione al ver sus caras-tendre las mismas clases que ustedes excepto aritmancia  
  
-tienes razon jaja- dijo ron  
  
-y quienes mas son prefectos? -dijo hary  
  
-mmm justin de hufflepuff anne de ravenclaw y de slytherin Malfoy -  
  
QUE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -DIJERON LOS DOS AL UNÍSONO  
  
-que bromista eres Hermione!!-dijo ron  
  
-si otro chiste otro chisteee!! -dijo hary  
  
-no es broma yo también me sorprendí-  
  
-de seguro su papa tuvo algo que ver -  
  
-noo dumbledore no se dejaria -  
  
tienes razón - dijo hary  
  
pero no importa no le pienso dirigir la palabra y sin sus enormes guardaespaldas no creo que me moleste ......mucho-dijo hemione pensativa - aparte es prefecto no se puede portar muy mal que digamos sino lo sacan  
  
terminando como prefecta que era dirigio a los alumnos de primer curso y les dio indicaciones de sus dormitorios y todo sobre la contraseña ya cuando estaban todos los de primero acomodados salio de la sala comun de gryffindor y se dirigio hacia el lago  
  
Hermione hiba al lago para pensar cuando no tenia sueño o esta ba triste o lo contrario , (de seguro la escena del lago la han visto miles de veces en otros fics pero pienso que es lago muy bonito ) muy feliz. Se sentó debajo de un arbol  
  
[ no puedo creerlo soy prefecta lo único que arruina el dia es que Malfoy es prefecto...... lo senti tan cerca su respiración su ojos fríos y grises.........esos ojos tan hermosos......Hermione que estas pensando mierda Hermione no estés pensando esas cosas tan tontas es Malfoy ...... sinceramente no creo que sea tan malo ........claro que si te dice sangre sucia odia a hary y de seguro esta apunto de ser mortifago ..........pero alomejor es un niño incomprendido su padre es el problema no el ...... Hermione no lo defiendas .........mmm nadie puede ser tan malo .......te gusta Hermione??! ... claro que no a mi me gusta hary y Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con hary Malfoy es frió y hary es tierno Malfoy te insulta aparte nunca te va a corresponder mejor no te vayas a enamorar de el ......... pero si piensas hary tampoco te hace caso siempre piensa en cho chang aparte ginny tiene mas oportunidad con el que tu el solo te quiere como amiga * a Hermione le rodó una lagrima * ]  
  
porque lloras Granger ??- dijo ...............  
  
__________________________________********______________________________  
  
JAJAJAJAJA soy mala muy mala la verdad me choca que en los fan fictions hagan esto de cortar un capitulo realmente me enfada pero ahora me quiero vengar jajaja ya se soy una perra jaja pero no se enojen lo escribire lo mas pronto que pueda ok digo si resivo tan siquiera un r/r  
  
Bueno cuídense Atte &%$#...*~*~*~ Paulina Malfoy ~*~*~*...#$%& d/hr 4 ever ¡! ^__° 


	2. DISCUSIONES

2 cap ..............la discusión  
  
porque lloras Granger ?-dijo una voz tranquila y preocupada era justin  
  
-ha.....nada no es nada -dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas -  
  
-segura??-  
  
-si segura... y puedes decirme hermione  
  
que haces por aquí ?-  
  
-nada solo es que no tenia sueño y decidí venir a tomar aire fresco -dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
-igual yo - dijo justin devolviéndole la sonrisa-sera mejor que regresemos ya que se supone que somos prefectos y no debemos estar a estas horas de la noche fuera  
  
-tienes razon vamos-  
  
cuando entraron a la sala comun de los prefectos vieron a Malfoy sentado cerca de la chimenea entraron y no le dirigieron la palabra y se fueron a sus dormitiorios  
  
buenas noches justin -dijo hermione  
  
-buenas noches hermione -  
  
[ que hace ese con Granger ?......no importa no pienses en eso .......porque la trate asi hace rato ? ella tiene razon soy un idiota ...claro que no tiene razon!!! Draco que piensas le estas dando la razon a una sangre sucia y te estas arrepintiendo de llamarla sangre sucia ...............estas bien draco?? No estas enfermo?? Porque eso no es normal en ti ] ahí dejo sus pensamientos porque hermione bajo  
  
[todavía sigue aquí Malfoy??mmm Raro] se fue a sentar en el sillon que estaba enfrente del de Malfoy y se puso a leer  
  
después de un rato alzo la vista y Malfoy la miro  
  
-porque no te vas a dormir?-dijo Hermione  
  
-no quieres que este aquí ?....pues no me interesa-dijo Malfoy en tono frio  
  
-siempre eres asi ?-  
  
-como?-  
  
-frio - no te entiendo Granger- dijo en tono seco  
  
-que si siempre eres arrogante frio sarcástico ? ...........que parte de eso no entiendes?-  
  
y tu simpre eres tan estupida ?-  
  
-vez?.......te estoy diciendo algo de buena gana y tu contestas de mala gana .....porque? .....yo nunca te he hecho nada malo o si??-  
  
-no lo entenderias -dijo Malfoy y se levanto para dirigirse a su cuarto  
  
-no entenderia que ? ....que por solo ser hija de padres muggles me odias ...... o tiene que ver con que eres mortifago -Malfoy se le acerco y la agarro de la muñeca acercándola hacia el  
  
-no te atrevas a llamarme mortifago de nuevo entendiste sangre sucia -  
  
-si no eres mortifago que traes contra los sangre sucia? -dijo Hermione sacando su muñeca de la mano de Malfoy  
  
-porque te interesa tanto si te agrado o no si soy mortifago o no?? Heee- dijo Malfoy  
  
Hermione no supo que decir ...porque le había preguntado eso ni ella lo sabia después d eun rato dijo  
  
-porque ................ nadie puede ser tan malo ....me refiero solo porque si  
  
Granger ......ni yo lo se  
  
-tiene que haber una razón -  
  
-si la hay pero no te la voy a decir- y se subio a su dormitorio  
  
[ que que traigo contra los sangre sucia ?.........es la pregunta mas tonta del mundo y la única que no supe contestar ...........porque a Granger le interesa tanto lo que pienso ....no la entiendo siempre la he tratado mal pero no se porque ....lo ideal seria decir porque es sangre sucia ......pero que tiene de malo ser sangre sucia ella es mas inteligente que yo y es sangre sucia .......le interesare a Hermione ...HERMIONE!!!! Malfoy baja de las nubes ahora piensas en ella como Hermione no puede ser ¡! ...bueno no esta tan mal realmente Te estas volviendo loco!! Bueno da igual ] y se dispuso a dormir aunque no pudo estaba pensando en la discusión con Hermione  
  
después de que Malfoy se habia subido ella también se dirigió a su cuarto que tenia una placa que decia Hermione Granger y un león junto al nombre  
  
[soy una idiota! Ahora Malfoy va a pensar que me interesa ........"nadie puede ser tan malo" no se me ocurrio otra tontería que decir no debi de haber insistido estupida .. pero relamente el no quiere ser mortifago sino no huebiera reaccionado asi o si?? No lo creo ] se acosto en la cama [ espero que mañana ya no recuerde nada de esta noche ] y se quedo dormida  
  
al dia siguiente en la sala comun  
  
hermione!!-grito anne  
  
-vayanse sin mi estoy buscando un libro-grito hermione  
  
-esta bien -dijo justin -nos vemos  
  
cuando hermione bajo encontro a Malfoy sentado  
  
Granger.......?-dijo Malfoy un poco inseguro hermione se puso nerviosa- estuve pensando en la pequeña discusión que tuvimos ayer en la noche -hermione se puso un poco roja- y queria saber si me perdonas por lo de mortifago -draco se puso un poco rojo pero hermione noto que era en serio  
  
-te sientes bien Malfoy?- pregunto hermione preocupada  
  
-me perdonas si o no ?-dijo Malfoy un poco exaltado - no te voy a estar rogando  
  
-si ....talvez yo tambien tuve la culpa por llamarte mortifago -  
  
-bueno ya no importa olvida lo de anoche y ya esta bien?-dijo en tono frio  
  
-si claro.......bajas conmigo o te quedas hasta que me pierda de vista -dijo hermione esperando a que Malfoy dijera que la perdiera de vista pero para su sorpresa dijo  
  
-voy contigo espera-tomo su mochila y salio del cuadro  
  
en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra se separaron un poco por su propio bien ( si hary y ron veian entrar a Hermione con Malfoy la mataban ) para entrar al gran comedor y se dirigieron a su mesa cada quien  
  
-hola hermione-  
  
-hola chicos-  
  
-que clase tenemos - pregunto hary  
  
-defensa contra las artes oscuras con ravenclaw y después ........o noooo cuidado de criaturas magicas con slytherin ............tambien pociones con slytherin pero eso es después -dijo ron enojado  
  
-ya chicos no hay nada que podamos hacer- y en eso dumbledore se levanto  
  
-buenos dias niños espero que tengan un buen inicio de clases y que trabajen duro ...prefectos quiero que vengan después del desayuno -jsutin anne hermione y Malfoy asintieron [ ahora que quiere el ruco ese ]penso Malfoy  
  
que crees que sea hermione -pregunto ron  
  
-me imagino que algo de halloween -dijo hary  
  
-alomejor organizamos un baile -dijo hemione de broma ya que sabia que ron y hary no se la habian pasado muy bien el año pasado  
  
termino de comer y se encontro con justin y anne Malfoy ya habia salido  
  
-hola-  
  
-hola anne nos toca clase juntas -  
  
-si lo se -  
  
-hola justin-dijo hermione  
  
-hola chicas -  
  
-y Malfoy -pregunto hermione  
  
-no se ni me interesa -dijo justin  
  
-creo que se fue primero- dijo anne  
  
-a no importa-  
  
y se dirijieron al despacho de dumbledore  
  
hola chicos esto no tardara mucho asi que no perderan mucho tiempo de clases -dijo dumbledore sonriendo - es acerca del bailde de halloween pensaba en que organizaran un baile ya que en navidad se van varios niños ,pienso que halloween es mejor ustedes se encargaran de la decoración y su pareja tiene que ser un prefecto ya que hacen las parejas ideales .  
  
anne y justin salieron primero después Hermione y al ultimo Malfoy  
  
-justin vas conmigo al baile ? ya sabes que dijo prefectos y ...-se callo para escuchar la respuesta de justin  
  
justin miro a hermione y después pero hermione no dijo nada -esta bien -  
  
-muy bien - dijo anne Malfoy no se habia enterado ya que habia salido hatsa el ultimo  
  
-malfoy -dijo anne-tendras que ir con hermione al baile ya que justin y yo iremos juntos-dojo en tono de burla  
  
-prefiero ir con Granger a ir con una zorra como tu -y dicho esto se fue a su clase  
  
a Hermione le parecio gracioso el comentario de Malfoy ya que a ella no le caia muy bien Anne aparte Malfoy habia dicho que la preferia a ella alomejor tuvo algo que ver con lo de la discusión  
  
[ imbecil no pudiste decir otra cosa "prefiero ir con Granger que con una zorra como tu " bueno no estuvo tan mal pero es Granger una sangre sucia noooo eso no puede ser hoy no es mi dia] y entro al salon  
  
_______________________________*******___________________________________  
  
lo siento se me agotaron las ideas pero esta vez no le deje en una parte emocionante o si de segro creyeron que era Malfoy al principio pues sorpresa jajaja bueno esteffy gracias por tu r/r en los proximos capitulos:  
  
algo pasa en la clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas ¿que sera ?  
  
¿le dira draco la razon por la cual es asi ?  
  
¿ esto unira mas a hermione y draco ?  
  
lean y dejen reviews si quieren que continue (acepto ideas tips lo que sea )  
  
bueno cuídense *_*  
  
atte  
  
#$%&/^ Paulina Malfoy ^/&%$# 


	3. UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

Nadie puede ser tan malo ¿o si ?  
  
Ningun personaje es mio ok?  
  
Cap. 3 un pequeño accidente  
  
Genial ahora toca con slytherin-dijo ron enojado- y cuidado de criaturas magicas para acabarla de #3$%& de se guro Malfoy va andar con sus malfoyladas en toda la clase  
  
-calmate ron - dijo hermione  
  
-que me calme!!!!!! Hermione no puede creer que estes tan tranquila Malfoy siempre hace que las clases sean mas aburridas de lo normal !!- dijo ron histerico hary solo reia por ver la cara de su amigo -no te rias hary -  
  
-para acabar de arruinar el dia no toca al final pociones y adivina con quien ?- dijo ron a hary - con SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
  
-ya se ron no me lo tienes que decir estoy igual de enojado que tu -  
  
-pues no pareces muy enojado-  
  
-quieres que te lo demuestre??-  
  
-mejor dejalo asi -dijo ron hermione nadamas se rio y siguieron caminando  
  
-hola hagrid-dijo Hermione -  
  
que animales trajiste hoy??- dijo ron fingiendo interes pero realmente sentia temor después de los escregutos de cola explosiva no sbaia si podia haber algo por  
  
-aaa hola chico esperen es sorpresa esperemos a sus compañeros ahora lo sabran-dijo hagrid muy alegre en eso se fueron acercando unos de slytherin entre ellos Malfoy y tambien de gryffindor  
  
-ahora que animal ha de traer este ? -dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras  
  
-muy bien ya estan todos- dijo muy animado hagrid -bueno lo que vamos a ver ahora son doxys o comúnmente conocidas como hadas mordedoras - saco unasjaulas ,la doxy tiene aspecto de hada solo que esta es peluda y tiene tiene 4 piernas y 4 brazos y sus alas son muy parecidas a las de un escarabajo -las dosis tienen dientes muy afilados y venenosos asi que tengan cuidado lo que tienen que hacer es alimentarlas solo habran la jaula y introduzcan la comida pero no las toquen ya que las pueden morder  
  
-solo eso??....no se le ofrece otra cosa ?-dijo en tono sarcástico Malfoy - ......son hadas mordedoras al introducir la mano ahí nos van a morder!-dijo enojado  
  
-no si no las tocas -dijo enojado hagrid-ahora tomen una y aliméntenla  
  
Hermione tomo una jaula [ de hecho Malfoy tiene razon nos van a morder intentare hacerlo rapido] tomo la jaula y cuando hiba a introducir...  
  
-Aaaagh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estupidas doxy !!!!!!!!!!-se oyo gritar a Malfoy una doxy lo habia mordido pero no solo una sino 2 doxys Hermione corrio hacia el  
  
-estas bien?-  
  
-sinceramente Granger ¿crees que estoy bien ? dos doxy me mordieron el brazo y lo siento entumido no creo que nadie este bien con eso o si ?-dijo Malfoy en tono sarcástico luego se dio cuenta que nadie se había preocupado por el y dijo-me sorprendes Granger una niña tan inteligente como tu haciendo esa clase de preguntas -y le sonrió era una sonrisa diferente a las demás era diferente Hermione se sonrojo  
  
-Hermione lleva a Malfoy con la señora pomfrey por favor dile lo que ocurrio ella sabra que hacer -dijo hagrid  
  
-esta bien ....vamos Malfoy-dijo Hermione en el transcurso de la cabaña de hagrid hasta la entrada del castillo Hermione solo escuchaba como Malfoy maldecia a hagrid y a las doxy en voz baja * estupidas doxy ...otro animal mas peligroso por favor ...estupido semigigante no trae dragones porque dumbledore no lo deja ese estupido ....estupidas doxy argh * y entaron al castillo  
  
-te duele mucho ?-pregunto Hermione por fin  
  
-granger ......ya no te preocupes por mi..quieres?-dijo en tono burlón Y Hermione se sonrojo Draco soltó una risita al notar esto y entraron a la enfermeria  
  
-señora pomfrey a Malfoy lo mordieron dos doxy o bueno hadas mordedoras dice hagrid que usted sabe que hacer .  
  
-mm dos doxy .....claro esperen aquí -dijo fue y regreso con un antidoto un algodón y una pomada  
  
- señorita Granger por favor con el algodón póngale crema en donde estan las mordidas voy a atender a otro paciente y puede darle dos cucharadas de este antidoto  
  
-esta bien - dijo Hermione sirviendo el antidoto en la cuchara y dándosela a Malfoy  
  
-yeagh !! que es eso ?! sabe horrible-dijo Malfoy haciendo cara de asco  
  
-quieres que te traiga agua?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-porfavor-dijo Malfoy Hermione se levanto y fue por el agua [ que hermosa ...se esta procupando por mi realmente no lo puedo creer ...siempre la he insultado y ella me trata como si fuera su amigo como si sintiera aprecio por mi quiesoera hacer lo mismo por ella pero] Hermione se acerco y le entrgo el vaso  
  
-toma falta otra cucharada la pomada y ya -dijo entregándole el agua a Malfoy y sirviéndole la otra cucharada de antidoto y se la entrego- tomatela  
  
Malfoy la tomo hizo cara de asco y tomo del agua rápido en eso sintió algo en el brazo era hermione le estaba untando la pomada muy suavemente Hermione al sentr la mirada de Malfoy le dijo  
  
-te estoy lastimando?-  
  
-no-  
  
-a pense q.- péro fue interrumpida  
  
-porque lo haces-  
  
-hacer que- pregunto hermione  
  
-cuidarme , preocuparte por mi después de lo que te he hecho -  
  
-bueno esque .......-se quedo pensativa realmente no lo sabia de hecho hasta a ella le extrañaba - no lo se que querías que te dejara ahí con las doxy y que cuando hagrid me mando a traerte le dijera " no quiero llevarlo que lo lleve otra persona" o que cuando la señora pomfrey me pidio de favor que te pusiera la crema y te diera el antidoto le hubira dicho " hágalo usted usted es la enfermera "???-  
  
Malfoy lo medito un rato  
  
-bueno en parte tienes razon pero en otra no si ami me huebieran pedido de favor que ayudara a potter lo hubiera hecho pero de mala gana y tu lo haces ..... no se como explicarlo-dijo finalmente Malfoy  
  
-tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi no??-dijo hermione .[.hacer lo mismo por ella!!?? No lo creo ]  
  
-no lo se tal vez si - dijo Malfoy Hermione se sorprendio pero le siguió poniendo la crema en las mordeduras Malfoy realmente le agradaba que alguien se preocupara por el ..realmente le agradaba sentirse querido bueno "querido" ya que lo hacia porque un maestro se lo habia pedidio pero hay varias formas de hacerlo y el de ella era una forma cariñosa Malfoy sonrio  
  
Granger ....??-dijo Malfoy- realmente no eres como yo pensaba  
  
-ni tu -contesto Hermione y le sonrio -si quieres puedes decirme Hermione  
  
-esta bien - dijo Malfoy  
  
-ya pueden irse -dijo la señora pomfrey -ponle esto-dojo a Hermione entregándole una venda  
  
-esta bien-dijo Hermione y se la empezo a poner en el brazo a Malfoy se acerco un poco sus caras quedaron a muy poca distancia pero Malfoy se volteo  
  
-ahora vamonos -dijo Hermione y salieron los dos de la enfermeria ya se hiban a ir por diferentes pasillos y Malfoy le grito a Hermione  
  
gracias !- Hermione le sonrio mm al rato nos toca clase con slytherin de pociones  
  
-hermione donde habias estado!-grito ron  
  
-en la enfermeria la señorita pomfrey me pidio de favor que la ayudara a darle la medicina a Malfoy y ponerle una pomada ....respira- Hermione vio a hary estaba con platicando con cho chang -que hace hary con cho chang - prgeunto Hermione a ron  
  
-creo que la esta invitando a hogsmeade a las tres escobas algo me dijo de que le hiba a llegar o algo asi -[ le va a llegar!!! No porque ?!! bueno ya sabia yo que solo me queria como amiga pero porqueeee!!!!!]  
  
-hola-se acerco a ellos hary- adivinen cho acepto a ir conmigo a hogsmeade ahí le voy a pedir que vaya conmigo al baile y del baile voy a pedirle que ande conmigo  
  
-ni esta larga tu cadena jeje-dijo ron Hermione solo le sonrio realmente no queria que hary estuviera con cho ella solo lo queria para ser mas popular  
  
-bueno sera mejor que no apuremos a clase de transformaciones sino -dijo Hermione finalmente  
  
-tienes razon - las siuientes clases fueron muy normales cuando terminaron seguia pociones  
  
-hay noo nos t..-pero no pudo terminar de decir porque Hermione lo interrumpio  
  
-ya ron sabemos que sigue pociones con los de slytherin - ron solo la miro un poco enojado a hary le dio risa esta escena  
  
y entraron a clase de pociones  
  
se sentaron Malfoy ya estaba ahí tenia la venda todavía hiban a empezar la clase pero alguien interrumpio  
  
-profesor sanpe me permite a el señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger -dijo la profesora mac gonagall -malfoy Granger - dijo snae ellos se levantaron y salieron del salon  
  
______________________________________******___________________________  
  
gracias por los reviews este fic se lo dedico a mi prima karel que cumple 15 años ¡!!  
  
Manden ideas pliz!! Proximo cap . hogsmeade cho hary confusiones y mas!!!  
  
Atte ***#$%&~~~Paulina Malfoy ~~~&%$#*** 


	4. HOGSMEADE

Hogsmeade  
  
Los dos siguieron a la profesora mc.gonagall y después se detuvieron en otra aula  
  
-profesor flitwick me permite a la señorita watsen y al señor finch- fletchey -Hermione al escuchar esto se relajo de seguro era una junta de prefectos ....anne y justin salieron del salon y vieron a Malfoy y a Hermione y le sonrieron a Hermione la profesora les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y ellos obedecieron entraron al despacho de Mc gonagall  
  
-muy bien señores...los he llamado para decirles que hay junta de prefectos sobre el baile de halloween y la visita a hogsmeade que se realizara este fin de semana vayan a su sala comun para hablar sobre los preparativos para el baile .......alguna duda?- ellos negaron con la cabeza y salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la sala comun  
  
-muy bien podemos poner como todos los años calabazas - dijo anne  
  
-mm pienso que necesitamos algo diferente-dijo hermione  
  
-si yo tambien todos los años es lo mismo de las calabazas y velas flotantes hay que hacer este uno especial-  
  
-¿alguna idea ?-pregunto hermione dirjiendose hacia justin luego anne y después a Malfoy  
  
-no ninguna -dijo justin a anne y a hermione  
  
-igual- dijo anne  
  
¿Malfoy?- pregunto hermione  
  
-no- contesto cortante  
  
-mmmm tenemos que pensar -y asi siguieron discutiendo un rato sin ningun resultado  
  
-bueno piensen ideas y mañana checamos esta bien ?- dijo hermione  
  
-si -contestaron anne y justin -  
  
-creo que es la hora de comer bajemos- y salieron por el agujero todos menos Malfoy  
  
[estupido baile no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo podamos decorar el gran hall para que me preguntan estupidos ] penso draco y se dirigio a su cuarto todavía le dolia el brazo y no tenia hambre se acosto en su cama y penso [ her..Granger me ayudo con mi brazo]dirigio la mirada a su brazo[tengo que agradecérselo y aparte es mi pareja de baile aunque no estoy muy feliz ......bueno de hecho me da igual prefiero a Granger que al perrito faldero de parkinson ....] tomo un libro y empezo a leer  
  
-hola herms -dijo ron poniéndose un poco rojo -a hola ron como estuvo la clase con snape ?-  
  
-nada fuera de lo comun regaño a neville unas 5 veces bajo como veinte puntos a gryffindor y subio otros veinte a slytherin después de eso todo bien - dijo hary sarcásticamente calmado a Hermione le dio risa el comentario de hary y el también rió  
  
-señores-dijo dumbledore -tengo dos avisos que darles ....1......para los de tercero en adelante el sabado hay una visita a hogsmeade y en 2 punto .......el baile de halloween se efectuara el 31 de octubre tendran que llevar pareja ....sigan comiendo-dijo con una sonrisa y todos empezaron a hacer comentarios de hogsmeade y el baile  
  
a donde vas herms -dijo hary  
  
-a mi dormitorio-  
  
-a esta bien nos vemos luego-dijo ron  
  
-si hasta luego chicos - y se dirigió a la sala común de prefectos al entrar no estaba Malfoy  
  
[de seguro esta en su cuarto ....no fue a comer ...raro .....bueno ya no te preocupes por el ..no me estoy preocupando.....a no??.....claro que no por favor es Malfoy.....si ....todavía no puedo creer que me haya agradecido lo de la enfermería realmente no creo que sea tan malo últimamente ha andado muy extraño conmigo por lo menos .después de la discusión me pido perdon después lo de gracias y también dijo que no era como el creia .....te gusta Hermione??.....no , no se otra vez lo del lago no no voy a empezar a compara a hary con Draco ....DRACO!!!!!! Malfoy ¡! Realmente no creo que me guste] ella sabia que si le gustaba pero no lo quería admitir que es otra cosa [ya esta bien me gusta Malfoy y voy a ir con el al baile !!! jamás me imagine con draco en un baile ....ya calmate hermione ya ..que diran hary y ron sobre todo ron ya que a hary no le importo ....claro que le importas pero como amiga....prefiere a cho esa tipa que solo lo quiere porque es famoso y porque gano el torneo de los tres magos .........ya Hermione te gusta Draco o hary decídete ....no lo se!!!! Creo que hary alo mejor mañana se aclararan mis dudas ahora tengo que hacer tarea...Mañana es la visita a hogsmeade!!]  
  
el resto de la tarde estuvo intentando consentrarse pero no pudo porque sigui peleando con su subconsciente  
  
-hola herm -dijo ron  
  
-hola ron y hary?-  
  
-fue a buscar a cho ya sabes que va a estar con el en hogsmeade -  
  
-a si es cierto lo olvidaba-dijo Hermione un poco triste pero disimulando  
  
-oye herm este....queria saber........si ....si.....si quisieras ...pues tu ....si quiesoras ir ....conmigo.....ya sabes conmigo .al baile -dijo ron poniéndose rojo -lo siento ron no puedo -ron casi se tira del balcon tanto trabajo le habia costado decirlo para que hermione no puedire!!!!!- es que voy a ir con Malfoy -al ver la cara que ponía ron agrego-tengo que ir afuerzas con un prefecto pero justin va a ir con anne y pues solo quedamos Malfoy yo -  
  
-vas a ir con MALFOY!!!!-dijo ron  
  
-si muy afortunada no lo crees weasel(comadreja) -dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
  
-callate Malfoy -dijo ron  
  
-si claro estas celoso !!.....pobreton.....de todas formas aunque no fuera por obligación ella preferiria a ir conmigo que con un pobreton como tu!!-  
  
-callate estupido hurón!!!-dijo Malfoy realmente lo habian herido sus palabras  
  
eres un imbecil Weasley -y se fue , ron tenia ganas de matarlo pero Hermione lo sostenia del brazo  
  
-no le hagas caso ron -dijo hermione  
  
-es verdad lo que dice ?-  
  
-claro que no ron ,tu sabes que a mi no me interesa el dinero - ron se tranquilizo  
  
bueno vamonos -dijo hermione sonriendo y jalando a ron  
  
en hogsmeade  
  
-hola chicos-dijo hary venia junto con cho chang Hermione le dieron ganas de correr pero se controlo y sonrio-cho te quiero presentar a mis amigos ron y hermione- [solo amigos (] penso hermione cho les dedico una sonrisa muy falsa según hermione y se metieron a las tres escobas  
  
-ahora vengo-dijo hermione  
  
-voy contigo -  
  
-no ron es algo ......este ...cosas de mujeres-  
  
-a esta bien -dijo ron captando la indirecta que era "quiero estar sola"  
  
-bueno hasta luego hary ron ..........chang- dijo hermione y salio de ahí no sabia a donde ir estaba triste ver a hary con cho habia destrozado por completo el corazon estuvo caminando un rato y se sento en una de las bancas que habia por las calles (bueno me imagino hogsmeade como un pequeño pueblo asi que pienso que hay calles y ustedes saben a que bancas me refiero ,bueno a las que hay en los parques, jaja -_-) porque no estas con tus amigos Hermione dijo la voz fria de Malfoy  
  
me dijiste hermione -  
  
tu me dijiste que te dijera asi en la enfermeria  
  
o lo habia olvidado ...............Malfoy porque le dijiste eso a ron  
  
a ...hablas de weasel -dijo en tono burlon  
  
-no hablo de mi amigo ron -  
  
nada mas estaba aburrido y tenia ganas de molestar  
  
a eso es lo que haces cuando estas aburrido ....hacer sentir mal a las personas?- Malfoy se quedo pensando y asintió  
  
Malfoy ............eso no es bueno . no debes de ser asi con la gente ron no es muy buen amigo cuando lo sabes tratar  
  
Sabes Granger -esta vez dijo su apellido en tono frio se habia enojado un poco-no me importa eso realmente  
  
A ahora te enojaste por decirte que no deberias de hacer sentir mal a la gente  
  
Nadie me dice lo que tengo o no que hacer -dijo Malfoy en tono cortante  
  
Bueno no te digo lo que tengas o no que hacer pero te doy un consejo como amiga no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti - Malfoy se quedo pensando un rato  
  
Como amiga ?-  
  
Bueno o como lo quieras tomar -dijo hermione  
  
Me consideras un amigo?  
  
Este......pues .............pienso que eres buen chico....y pues ayer en la enfermería me di cuenta de que no eras tan malo asi que no se prácticamente te considero un amigo .....bueno me entiendes no  
  
Aaja-dijo Malfoy pensando [no me considera tan malo bueno eso es bueno realmente yo no la considero tan mala a ella]  
  
Bueno realmente tu tampoco me caes tan mal .............y pienso que tienes razon con lo del consejo ese de no hacer lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti -dijo  
  
hermione le sonrio y el la imito  
  
Malfoy....  
  
Dime Draco -Hermione le sonrió  
  
Bueno Draco .........quieres ir a honeydukes a comprar dulces-  
  
Bueno vamos -y se dirigieron a honeydukes en honeydukes estaban hary ron y cho pero no vieron a hermione y a draco ellos pasaron y compraron unos dulces  
  
Creo que ya se porque estabas sentada en ee lugar-dijo draco-estas celosa de chang  
  
Claro que no -  
  
Claro que si te gusta potter asi que cuando lo viste con chang te fuiste de ahí  
  
Como sabes que me gusta hary  
  
De verdad te gusta?  
  
Era broma?  
  
En parte broma y en parte vdd  
  
Bueno no me gusta solo que no me agrada que cho este con el ella solo lo quiere por que es famoso como parkinson solo te quiere por ser rico-ou shit ahora si que la habia cagado bien chingon Malfoy la miro muy profundo Hermione penso que la hiba a atravesar con la mirada  
  
Asi que crees que parkinson solo me quiere por mi dinero y tu ?-  
  
Y yo que?  
  
Tu porque .....me quieres ?- Hermione se puso roja realmente sospechaba que lo queria  
  
-bueno ...eres diferente a otros chicos .......no se y no te lo voy a explicar  
  
mmm bueno mientras no sea por mi dinero esta bien ........pero si estas jugando conmigo estas perdida Granger - se giro y se fue  
  
Hermione se quedo pensativa y un poco asustada por la amenaza de Malfoy [genial hermione la cagaste bien chido ahora el piensa que solo lo "quieres" por su dinero lo cual no es cierto eres una tonta herm , por fin te estabas entendiendo con Malfoy ..draco pero tenias que meter la pata estupida estupida * ya nos vamos hermione * (ijo ron estaba un poco resentido)] -ron ..........no te enojes conmigo no era mi intención- -no importa ya herm- dijo ron y le sonrio ella lo imito y se fuern juntos  
  
en Hogwarts  
  
Hermione estaba en su cuarto pensando [draco es muy lindo realmente creo que me gusta pero hary todavía me duele que ets con chang y me gusta ...pero draco se enojo conmigo y no se ........serpiente o leon ??? necesito una señal algooo lo que sea ] en eso algo empezo a golpear la ventana de su dormitorio era una lechiza y traia un paquete hermione la tomo era negra y muy bonita  
  
El paquete estaba forrado con un papel verde metalico y tenia un sobre con un sello  
  
Un dragón  
  
Es de draco!!!-grito herm tomo la carta y la leyo  
  
HERMIONE : perdoname no debi de haberte tratado asi cuando salimos de honeydukes se que no lo hiciste con intención de lastimarme bueno ahorita estoy inspirado pero no te acostumbres a que te diga cosas cursis como esta *hermione sonrio * cuando me aleje de ti me quede pensando y me arrepenti de haberte dicho lo que dije ya que eres prácticamente la unica amiga sincera que tengo asi que te compre este regalo espero que te guste y si no pues haz lo que quieras la señora de la tienda dijo que era el mas caro*[ si definitivamente la mando draco jaja ] penso Hermione cuando leyo lo de mas caro * y decidi que era el que te merecias no elegi un color en especial ya que gryffindor slytherin (verde y escarlata) elegi este ..bueno ya basta de tonterías te escribo para decirte que te considero una amiga y que espero que no estes enojada conmigo nos vemos en la sala comun  
  
atte:  
  
draco  
  
Hermione termino de leer la carta sonrio y abrio el paquete era un hermoso vestido de gala color azul marino que se confundia un poco con el negro y era de una tela brillosa  
  
-cuanto le ha de haber costado esto a Draco esta divino!!!!!!! -se lo probo le quedaba muy bien tenia un pequeño escote en la espalda y se ajustaba a su cintura se lo quito y recordo-sala comun ahí debe de estar le voy a dar las gracias ¡!-y bajo corriendo efectivamente ahí estaba draco  
  
draco??!!- dijo Hermione el la miro y sonrio-  
  
-te gusto?-  
  
-me encanto muchísimas gracias no debiste ...... no te hubieras preocupado realmente -Hermione sonrió- también te considero un amigo y cuando te fuiste pensé que te había hecho sentir mal pero  
  
-pero no - dijo draco  
  
-bueno vayámonos a dormir que hoy fue un dia muy cansado jaja- Malfoy solo la miro y se dirigio a su dormitorio [ bueno no ha cambiado mucho sigue siendo un poco frio pero si no fuera frio entonces no seria draco ] penso hermione subiendo a su cuarto y se quedo dormida  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hola gracias por todos los reviews bueno a las personas que mencionan que copio a veces a otros fics pues la verdad tienen razon pero nadie me da opiniones y pues como he dicho miles de veces no tengo mucha imaginación y en este fic ni estaba muy inspirada jeje  
  
bueno tengo una duda quieren que Malfoy siga con su personalidad fria o quieren que se vuelva mas sensible ? bueno manden reviews siiii?? Solo presionen el botoncito que esta abajo   
  
*~*~* Paulina Malfoy *~*~*  
  
- 


	5. QUEEEEEEEEE!

Hola de "nuez" espero que les este gustando el fic aquí van las respuestas de algunos reviews .....!!  
  
Hikaru- no me molesta para nada tu sinceridad jaja !! intentare mejorarlo y si tienes alguna idea mandala no?? Bueno cuidate  
  
Claudia- gracias me alegra que te este gustando y sigue leyendo oki??  
  
Arlc- gracias por responder sobre lo de la personalidad de DRACO tomare en cuenta tu propuesta sobre lo de después del baile realmente ami tampoco me gusta mucho eso jaja Bye  
  
Esteffy- hola!! Si soy mexicana *a huevo * jejeje , por que la pregunta ? bueno sigue leyendo okas?  
  
Arashi y vicu Malfoy-sobre que lo termine pronto hare lo que pueda esque a veces no tengo ideas ustedes saben como soy con eso de inventar historias  
  
Bueno gracias por los reviews y sigan mandando comentarios sugerencias criticas lo que sea!!! Y felicidades karely hippie birthday ¡!! * _~  
  
Atte : #$%&/ Paulina Malfoy \&%$#  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione se dirigio a su cuarto y se quedo "dormida" . al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se arreglo después bajo a la sala comun pero no habia nadie asi que se dirigio al comedor  
  
Hola hermione- dijo ron  
  
A hola ron .ya conseguiste pareja para el baile ??  
  
No todavía no  
  
Mmmm no te preocupes ya encontraras una -dijo hermione sonriendo-y arre con quien va a ir??-ya sabia la respuesta pero decidio fingir que no  
  
A esque.............  
  
-----------------------------------------flas back ---------------------   
  
hay que ir a honeydukes-dijo hary  
  
-claro-cho voy con ustedes -dijo un ron un poco aburrido ya que hary no le hacia caso por estar con cho entraron a honeydukes y piedireon unos dulces salieron y los comieron en una banca  
  
-adondo habra ido hermione- dijo ron  
  
-no lo se ..ha de haber ido a comprar una tunica - dijo hary despreocupado  
  
-mmm bueno -  
  
-no se preocupen ya la oyeron fue a hacer "osas de mujeres"-dijo cho  
  
-tienes razon-dijo hary ron se quedo pensando realmente le estaba empezando a caer mal cho  
  
-ya es hora de regresar a Hogwarts!!!-grito justin (ya saben es prefecto)  
  
hary le hablo a ron y le dijo - ron ve a buscar a hermione mientras yo invito a cho a salir conmigo al baile-  
  
------------------------------------------fin del flash back---------------- ------  
  
entonces fue cuando te fui a hablar que hary invito a cho a ir al baile - termino ron  
  
-haaaaa......no era necesario que me contaras todo -  
  
-y tu a donde fuiste -  
  
-ya sabes hice cosas de mujeres-  
  
-Hermione si no te conociera diria que estas celosa de cho-[o no ron sospecha de que me gusta hary estoy perdida]- ya que casi no esta con nosotros-[ menos mal que era por amistad y no por otra cosa ]penso hermione  
  
-que te hace pensar eso??-dijo hermione  
  
-porque cuando fui por ti no tenias bolsas ni nada en pocas palabras no compraste nada-  
  
-mmmm bueno en parte es por eso pero se me antojaba ir a honey dukes a comprar un dulce y...  
  
-si hubieras querido ir a comprar un dulce me hubieras dejado acompañarte  
  
-no queria que te molesataras digo que mejor que una cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-bueno ya no importa hermione- dijo ron poniéndole fin al asunto algo que hermione agradecio  
  
-bueno comamos no?? Que clase toca-dijo herm  
  
-oye se me olvidaba decirte cuando te fuiste a la reunion de prefectos....  
  
-----------------------------------Flash back -----------------------   
  
-a donde Irán hermione y Malfoy  
  
-de seguro es algo de prefectos ron ... deja de preocuparte por herm ...- dijo hary  
  
-tienes razon -  
  
-5 puntos menos para gryffindor ....potter  
  
-para la proxima semana quiero un reporte sobre la poción vertis deritas (la invente) que se elaborara en equipos de dos ..........................yo haré los equipos -agrego con malicia  
  
-potter ..zabini -[nooooooooooooo!!!!!]- Weasley con Macmillan-[no por favor!!] crabbe y goyle -y siguió dando nombres hasta que pansy levanto la mano-  
  
señor falta que me de pareja y falta también draco -  
  
-tambien falto yo -dijo neville  
  
-callense no les di permiso de hablar 5 puntos menos para gryffindor y 2 para slytherin ya que el tono de voz a su maestro fui irrespetuoso(los gryffindors empezaron a mandarle miradas de odio a snape )  
  
el señor Malfoy quedara con ..............  
  
(ya basta de tantas flechas )  
  
con longbotton y parkinson con Granger  
  
-pero profesor porque no pone a los gryffindors jun..-  
  
-callese señorita -dijo snape sin bajarle puntos a slytherin  
  
-ahora terminen el trabajo que les acabo de poner  
  
---------------------------------------------fin del flash back------------- -----------  
  
QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Hermione-CON LA BULLDOG !!!NO PORFAVOR !!!!!!!!!- Hermione estaba que explotaba  
  
-calmate yo no tengo la culpa respira- en eso llego hary  
  
-hola chicos que pasa herm?-  
  
-que pasa ¡!!?? QUE QUE PASA!! Te dire lo que pasa ..........tengo que organizar un baile que es la proxima semana hacer un enorme trabajo de aritmancia y tambien de historia de la magia y dar guardia en la noche en las mazmorras (es prefecta si que tiene que vigilar ...bueno según yo jeje) y por si fuera poco hacer un trabajo de equipo de POCIONES con la BULLDOG de parkinson !!!!! que falta para terminar de arruinarme el dia????-  
  
-mmmm vas con Malfoy al baile ¡!!-dijo ron que se estaba aguantando la risa por el comportamiento de hermione y hary no se quedaba atrás  
  
-eso no es tan malo - dijo herm a ron y hary se les fueron las ganas de reir  
  
-como que no es tan malo?-pregunto ron  
  
-no .no es tan malo en estos ultimos dias me he hecho amiga de el  
  
-DE Malfoy-dijeron los dos al unísono  
  
-si es un buen chico ......se sorprenderían si les dijera -dijo hermione  
  
-decirnos que?-dijo hary ahora la que tenia ganas de reir era Hermione  
  
-nada -hermione no pensaba decirles que Malfoy le habia regalado el vestido mas caro de hogsmeade  
  
-hemrione dinos  
  
-para cuando es lo de pociones- dijo intentando cambiar de tema  
  
-no nos cambies de tema -  
  
-no se atrevan a exigirme que les diga cuando ustedes no saben prácticamente nada de mi vida o por lo menos de lo que ha pasado este año  
  
-ya pues herm no importa -dijo hary ella sonrio  
  
-bueno entonces para cuando es ?-  
  
el martes -dijo hary despreocupado  
  
-EL MARTES!!!!!! Tengo que ir con parkinson y decirle que nos reuniremos a las 5 esperenme- y se fue corriendo para buscar a parkinson la encontro en un pasillo  
  
-parkinson - dijo hermione pansy estaba con millicent y otra tipa de slytherin  
  
-haaaaa pero si es la sangre sucia ..............QUE QUIERES ?-  
  
-mira no vengo por placer vengo por lo de pociones hoy a las 5 en la biblioteca esta bien?? Bueno y si no no me interesa  
  
-si ya largate esta empezando a oler mal -  
  
-ya deberias estar acostumbrada a tu aroma no??- dijo hermione parkinson la miro con rencor pero hermione se giro y se fue [ y pensar que con esa tendre que estar toda la tarde]  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
lo unico que tengo que decir es REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado  
  
°°°°°°°° Paulina Malfoy °°°°°°°° 


	6. CAMBIODE ACTITUD

Esta enojado ?  
  
Upss ya se que me tarde demasiado perdonenme jeje bueno en fin aquí esta el otro chap a mi no me gusto mucho pero no tenia muchas ideas.  
  
Algunas personas me dijeron que draco se estaba volviendo bastante lindo y realmente yo pienso lo mismo .tal vez este cha cambie mucho respecto a este aspecto del comportamiento jeje bueno espero que les guste  
  
°°°paulina malfoy°°°  
  
************************************  
  
demonios!!! Se me hace tarde para reunirme con parkinson -grito hermione arojando su gato a la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio(se que no habia mensionado a crookshanks antes )  
  
Hermione salio por el retrato y se fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca hiba distraida asi que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien (ya se ya se)  
  
-granger fijate por donde vas!!-grito Malfoy enojado  
  
-perdon yo no que-  
  
-si ya no importa esta bien -dijo recojiendo sus libros malhumorado  
  
[porque se enojo ?? porque no me dijo hermione como hace unos dias ?] esto se preguntaba hermione cuando se dirigia a la biblioteca  
  
-llegas tarde sangre sucia-  
  
-uy perdon - dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico  
  
-hay que empezar a buscar información ve por los libros-  
  
-tu ve por unos y yo por otros esta bien -parkison no contesto hizo una cara de desacuerdo y se dirigio a las estanterías regreso y empezaron a buscar info. Entonces llego Malfoy y se les acerco  
  
-hola drakito ¡!!has venido a visitarme ¡!-chillo pansy  
  
-como me dijiste ??....cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi parkinson estupida ..y no vengo a visitarte vengo a darle un aviso a Granger-parkinson tenia los ojos llorosos  
  
-a la sangre sucia-dijo esperando una sonrisa de draco  
  
-podrias llamarla asi si fueras perfecta pero no eres una albóndiga con patas y aparte te apesta el hocico asi que callate!!-dojo Malfoy en tono frio-granger-dijo mirando a hermione ahora-tienes guardia en las mazmorras de 8 a 10 -  
  
-o ...este gracias Malfoy- el salio ..pansy estaba llorando ...estaba como ida  
  
-parkinson ....no ..-hemrione le dio un poco de lastima verla asi nunca penso que draco fuera tan malo con ella- pansy......no pienso que ...seas tan fea como Malfoy dice digo ...como compañera te lo digo-pansy la miro  
  
-en serio Granger...pero porque es asi conmigo-  
  
-alomejor eres un poko ensimosa y pues a el no le gusta eso-  
  
-mm alomejor tienes razon  
  
-deberias dejarlo en paz y dejar que el te busque no??-  
  
-mm intentare............gracias Granger .....por favor ni una palabra sobre esto quieres?-  
  
-claro-dijo hermione y siguieron trabajando fue una pequeña conversación pero tuvo bastante significado salieron de la biblioteca se dirigio a el gran comedor debia apurarse tenia que hacer guardia se encontro con ron y hary  
  
-hola hermione-dijo ron  
  
-hola chicos-  
  
-como te fue con parkinson esa tonta-dijo hary  
  
-no muy mal -dijo hermione no le shgiba a decir lo que paso porque habia prometido no hacerlo-ya terminamos  
  
-igual-dijo ron  
  
-bueno me tengo que apurar-dijo Hermione comindo lo que quedaba y alejándose a su dormitorio  
  
vio su cama y se recosto en ella para pensar (osea no para dormirse) entonces escucho algo  
  
-aaaaaaahh de quien es este gato ...odio a los gatos....quitate me vas a llenar de pelos-era draco hermione miro su cuarto y no vio a crookshanks [ooo noooo] brinco de la cama y salio corriendo ahí estaba Malfoy intentando despegarse de crookshanks-me vas a romper la tunica con tus garras quitate ¡!!-  
  
-crookshanks ¡! DEJALO - se acerco a Malfoy intentándole quitar a el gato ella estaba muy cerca demasiado [draco te lo prometiste que noo ...que no te enamorarias de ella ...ni de nadie ...no puedes...pero esos ojos ...NOO!! no te puedes enamorar recuerda que es una debilidad y noooo vas a caer entiendes]-  
  
[estupido crookshanks ....sus ojos son tan hermosos ...pero ellos no sienten lo mismo por ti basta alejate de el ahora] Hermione rompio la cadena visual y se alejo con crookshanks  
  
-perdoname Malfoy no volvera a suceder esque -  
  
-ya no importa Granger ...que no tienes que ir a hacer guardia -  
  
-aaa sii ¡!!toma draco por favor te molesta si lo llevas a mi dormitorio esta abierto ahí dejalo y sal te lo agradeceria mucho ..-no le dio tiempo de contestar se lo entrego y se fue corriendo por el retrato-  
  
draco llevo a crookshanks a el dormitorio de hermione y lo coloco en su cama el cuarto tenia el aroma característico de hermione .en la cama vio un cuaderno que decia con letras doradas HERMIONE Granger lo tomo y vio que no era un cuaderno sino un diario 


	7. SECRETOS

Holaa de nuevo bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto o si?? Bueno espero que les guste alomejor este cap.esta medio aburrido pero el proximo va a estar mejor falta poco para el baile !!.  
  
Reviews si es que quieren que lo termine  
  
*~*~*~* Paulina Malfoy *~*~*~*  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*° *°°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
draco tomo el diario y se dirigio a su cuarto no sabia porque pero el solo hecho de que fuera de hermione el diario ,le daba mas curiosidad por saber que decia en él cerro la puerta con seguro y se recosto en su cama  
  
HERMIONE GR ANGER  
La primera hoja en vez de decir el tipico QUERIDO DIARIO decia ...  
Lista de personas  
E elaborado una lista de personas que apareceran frecuentemente en mi vida con sus descripciones  
HARY POTTER - hary es uno de mis mejores amigos lo conoci en el expresso de Hogwarts . tiene ojos verdes pelo negro y despeinado utiliza lentes (se los he arreglado bastantes veces )juega quidditch en el equipo de gryffindor como buscador, odia al profesor snape Voldemort y a draco Malfoy ..voldemort mato a sus padres y quedo solo el con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo vive con sus odiosos tios dursley y su primo dudley .es simpatico, alegre ,extrovertido ,sincero y alguien en el que puedes confiar.*[POBRE POTTER ] PENSO DRACO*  
  
RONALD WEASLEY - un chico pelirrojo es el ultimo varon de su familia tiene 5 hermanos y una hermana llamada ginny (que por cierto es muy linda) es un chico que le encanta hacer bromas le gusta mucho el quidditch pero no ha tenido la posibilidad de entrar al equipo ..le encanta llevarme la contraria y al igual que arre odia a Malfoy a snape .*[ME IMAGINE QUE ME ODIABA JAJA]ENSO DRACO*  
  
SNAPE- maestro de pociones que se la pasa quitando puntos a gryffindor y apoyando a slytherin (es el jefe de esa casa) dejando tarea y molestando a hary (por algo que le ocurrio en el pasado)*[TIENEN RAZON POBRES ]*tiene el pelo grasiento y apesta  
  
MC. GONAGALL-profesora de encantamientos jefa de la casa de gryffindor estricta.  
  
DUMBLEDORE - director de Hogwarts  
  
DRACO MALFOY- esta en la casa de slytherin su padre es un fiel seguidor de voldemort y estoy 99.9% segura de que el lo sera en un futuro *MALFOY GOLPEO LA MESA CON UN PUÑO DESPUÉS SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA MEDIO TACHADA LA PALABRA Y SE CALMO *le encanta molestar sobre todo a los gryffindors y a hary siempre esta acompañado de sus guardespaldas de crabbe y goyle y con su novia parkinson * NI QUE TUVIERA TANTA SUERTE LA PENDEJA * tiene ojos color azul gris , pelo platinado y tez blanca aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene muy bonitos ojos.* Es buscador del equipo de quidditch de slytherin DRACO SONRIO Y CAMBIO DE PAGINA DE HECHO HASTA CASI AL FINAL DEL DIARIO PARA VER LOS HEHCOS RECIENTES  
  
6 de septiembre Querido diario :  
  
Estoy en Hogwarts de nuevo todo el verano estuve pensando realmente si me gustaba hary o no hasta que por fin me decidi Lo Amo pero se que solo el me quiere como una amiga preciento que ron quiere con migo pero al igual que hary yo solo lo quiero como un amigo hary quiere con la estupida de Cho chang una tipa de ravenclaw que solo lo quiere po famoso .  
  
Cuando entre a la escuela la prfesora mc.gonagall me llamo SOY PREFECTA realmente siento que no lo merezco porque he roto varias reglas pero bueno tengo un cuarto para mi sola tambien son prefectos anne justin y malfoy si lo se que hace malfoy de orefecto de seguro snape le ayudo pero no importa .  
  
Hermione Granger Querido diario: Tuve una pequeña discusión con malfoy pero ya lo arreglamos ..los prefectos tenemos que organizar un baile de halloween al cual asistire con malfoy últimamente nos entendemos un poco mas hasta me empieza a agradar creo que el no quiere ser mortifago como su padre porque el otro dias elo mencioné y se enojo mucho conmigo .  
  
Nos empezamos a llevar mejor el dia en que le ayude con el problema de las doxy el me agradecio algo que yo creia imposible pero ya vez me tengo que ir tarea de artitmancia chao  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Draco leia con atención a veces sonreia y no sabia porque pero le agradaba leer los pensamientos positivos de hermione hacia el Mientras tanto en las mazmorras  
  
Tengo que estar aquí dos horas vigilando que ningun estudiante baje pero que voy a hacer en dos horas -pensaba hermione en voz alta  
  
Puedes platicar con uno de tus mejores amigos- dijo una voz familiar  
  
-RON!!!!! Que alegri......que haces aquí no puedes si te descubren ..nos descubren aquí platicando nos quitaran puntos recuerda que esta es area de snape y tu sabes como..-no puedo terminar  
  
-calmate hermione traigo la capa invisible de hary me la presto ..vez que nos dijiste que tenias guardia y pues decidi venir a platicar contigo ya que nunca tienes tiempo en el dia  
  
-bueno ponte la capa y habla mas bajito..y sobre que quieres hablar -  
  
-bueno no lo se ..bueno si se .......pero.esta bien te lo dire -dijo ron poniéndose rojo-hemrione te lo queria dcir hace mucho pero no ..no te enojes ....-  
  
-no me voy a enojar ron vamos dime- ron s epuso mas rojo  
  
-bueno herm esque me gustas mucho ...y te quiero-hermione se quedo muda- y me imagino que ya te lo imaginabas ............................................*segundos de silencio ron tartamuedeaba y después* quieres ser mi novia??-gracias a dios no se veia que estaba rojo por la capa  
  
-aa ron -estaba roja- esque yo te quiero mucho pero ..solo como amigos no te enojes ni nada y no es que me caigas mal pero ..  
  
-oo no no hay problema hermione ...-dijo pero un poco de desilusión en su voz- somos amigos no digo luego me daras otra oportunidad no?-  
  
-si ron alomejor -dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
-y quien te gusta por el momento - pregunto ron  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*° *°°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
querido diario:  
  
hola de nuevo..fuimos a visitar hogsmeade en el cual hary estaba con cho algo que no me parecio muy divertido ni emocionante asi que me fui de las tres escobas *LO SABIA * y me encontre con malfoy platicamos y fuimos a honey dukes pero dije algo que hizo que se molestara me entristeci porq´me estaba empezando a llevar bien con el aparte hizo que me olvidara de que hary estaba con cho me hizo pasarla bien me sentia bien a su lado quien lo hubiera dicho ..entonces en la noche llego una lechuza estaba confundida pero la lechuza me soluciono todo traia un paquete de Draco era un hemroso vestido y tenia una carta que decia que me apreciaba como amiga entonces me di cuenta de que hary era solo un capricho y que me habia sentido mal por pensar que draco estaba enojado conmigo ..fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba empezando a gustar Draco me la paso bien con el es simpatico aunque un poco frio pero me agrada que sea asi estoy segura de que hay una razon por la cual es asi y un dia la descubrire estoy segura  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hola hoy no fue un dia muy divertido fu a hacer un trabajo con parkinson y entro draco que ya no es draco creo que se enojo conmigo por algo que no se que es ! volvio a ser como el año pasado (poco agradable) y le dijo unas cosas a parkinson que la hicieron sentir mal me dio mucha tristeza verla asi la console ella dice que quiere mucho a draco pero que el no le corresponde asi que hace cualquier cosa para llamar su atención pobre no? Bueno me tengo que ir espero que draco me de una explicación por su comportamiento cuando tenga tiempo de hablar con el ya que me tiene preocupada eso Ya se yo preocupada por draco ni al caso pero si lo estoy  
  
O no las mazmorras estan hasta el otro extremo de el castillo llegare tarde!!!  
  
Adios  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Realmente el tambien se sentia mal por estar "enojado" con ella no estaba enojado mas bien ...no lo sabia ...............[draco no estas enojado con ella solo que no quieres admitir que has caido ....en las redes del amor(ya se me oi muy cursi jaja) ...y no lo quieres admitir vamos no le des tantos rodeos solo se tu y comportate normal con el tiempo creo que se van a aclarar las cosas ..Mierda !! porque estoy tan confundido te gusta o no bueno si no te gustara no estarias tan emocionado viendo que dice su diario o si ? no lo se dejare el diario y ya, demonios que me has hecho Hermione!!!!]  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*° *°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
aa este quieres saber quien me gusta ..bueno no lo se ron -dijo hermione medio roja  
  
-vamos te tiene que gustar alguien -  
  
-tengo duda sobre alguien ....hoy casi no hable con el y aparte hay otra persona que antes me gustaba peo ahora no y ...no se no creo que entiendas ...tu sabes cosas de mujeres-  
  
dime nombres-  
  
-ron .......no le digas a nadie y no te pongas como loco si en verdad quieres saber-  
  
-no te preocupes-  
  
si lo haces la que se va a enojar va a ser otra-  
  
-si vamos sin tanto rollo cuentme-  
  
-bueno me gust.....-no termino porque  
  
-señorita Granger como va su guardia ?-era snape  
  
-bien-dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-estaba hablando sola ?-  
  
-no cantaba una canción esque ..me aburro -  
  
-pues se aguanta todavía faltan 15 min.-dijo con su tipico tono frio  
  
-si señor - el la miro y le dio una mirada severa y se fue  
  
-me asusto -dijo herm  
  
-ya se -dijo ron-pero no cambies de tema  
  
-bueno hay ron porque me preguntas esto-  
  
-no se me interesa jaja-  
  
-jaja-dijo hermione sarcásticamente  
  
-bueno ya herm-  
  
-esta bien me gust...te voy a contar desde el rpincipio este año me empezo a gustar ....hary -se puso rojaaaaa como una manzana (lo del pelo de ron ya se hubiera visto muy pirata)  
  
-HARY!!!!!jajajajajajaja lo sospeche por lo de honey dukes ...jajaja  
  
-el lo sabe ¿? No te ha dicho nada??  
  
-no estaba demasiado embobado con cho que ni se dio cuenta jaja-hemrione no sabia porque le daba tanta risa a ron el hecho de que le gustara hary- pero ahora con quien tienes duda??  
  
-hay ron .........no vas a querer enterarte en serio  
  
-si quiero!-dijo ron  
  
-bueno pero no hagas tanto escandalo que el profesor snape anda por ahí de seguro  
  
-si claro herm cuenta ya  
  
-ron conste que confio en ti  
  
-ya herm!!-  
  
-ok ok .....el punto es que conoci a una persona y por lo de prefectos empezamos a hablar mas ..y a levarnos mejor nos entendíamos ..cosa que jamas crei posible cuando paso lo de honey dukes estuve con el platicando y me entere que era simpatico si se lo proponia ......-suspiro-bueno después dije algo que hizo que se ...medio enojara pero después me mando un vestido diciendo que le caia bien y que queria que siguiera siendo su amiga cosa que me alegro demasiado ......ahí fue cunado me di cuenta de que me empezaba a gustar y que ya no importaba si hary andara con cho con el me olvide por completo de hary ..por lo de honeydikes ...luego paso el accidente de c.c.m. y -fue interrumpida  
  
-hablas de malfoy???-pregunto ron serio  
  
-si ...me dejas terminar de hablar ..bueno el punto es que lo conoci mejor y me di cuenta de que es diferente ..bueno sigue siendo frio y...  
  
-hermione te entiendo y tal vez tengas razon pero cuidate mucho si algo te hace yo voy a estar para apoyarte y de paso darle un golpe  
  
-calmate ron jaja somos amigos solamente .-a ron no le agradaba la idea ni de que fueran amigos pero le habia prometido a Hermione no contarle a nadie y aparte no alterarse -  
  
-esta bien -  
  
-pasaron los 15 min. Vamonos ya no?? Tengo frio  
  
-yo tambien -se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes hermione fue a su dormitorio  
  
-donde deje mi diario según yo estaba sobre la cama .raro ...a! ahí esta pero no estaba ahí o si-dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio y escribiendo lo sucedido con ron en su diario  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*° *°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
ya se no me quedo muy interesante y alomejor no fue tan buena idea lo de ron pero no tyengo ideas que opinan?? HELP !!!!!!! y c.c.m significa cuidado de criaturas magicas hee jeje cuídense  
  
atte #*~!!paulina malfoy !!.~*# 


End file.
